


hey silver

by pear_tarts



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Swearing, Texting, gold texts silver stupid shit: the movie, i didn't write it with any particular intentions one way or the other, silver gets emotional over that: the play, you can really read this as either romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear_tarts/pseuds/pear_tarts
Summary: Silver doesn't expect much, initially, when Gold first tells him to give him his PokéGear number. It has calling and texting capabilities, sure, but Silver doesn't really know what Gold would ever need to contact him for. Potential emergencies, maybe, but apart from that, Silver doesn't think Gold would have anything to tell him that couldn't wait until whenever they get around to seeing each other next, let alone anything to tellSilverspecifically.He realizes later that this assumption is an underestimation of Gold.or: a variety of conversations Gold and Silver share over text.
Relationships: Gold & Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sigh im thinkin about those boys again... anyway ive always thought fics w a focus on texts were cool and i wanted to try it out and i DIG it especially since i can just *projects my typing style*  
> as said in the tags i really didn't write this intending for it to be either romantic or platonic so like. read into it however you want! i just kind of see it as "silver trying to come to terms with the fact that he actually has more people than just blue in his life who care about and like him" so yeah.

Silver doesn't expect much, initially, when Gold first tells him to give him his PokéGear number. It has calling and texting capabilities, sure, but Silver doesn't really know what Gold would ever need to contact him for. Potential emergencies, maybe, but apart from that, Silver doesn't think Gold would have anything to tell him that couldn't wait until whenever they get around to seeing each other next, let alone anything to tell  _ Silver _ specifically.

He realizes later that this assumption is an underestimation of Gold.

The first texts come in only a couple days after Silver's handed over his number, actually.

_ hey silver whats good _

_ thought id text you n make sure i got the right number _

_ not that i think youd give me the wrong number on purpose its just mistakes are always possible ykno _

Silver blinks at his screen. Right, of course--much better to check and make sure they have the right numbers now. Wouldn't want to end up in a crisis and suddenly realize one of your stupid asses got a digit wrong. He types back,

_ Yes, it's me. Thanks for checking in. _

_ I'm doing well, thank you. I hope you're also well? _

Gold responds so fast that Silver's barely had time to put his PokéGear down and take a sip of his coffee before a notification lights up the surface again.

_ yeah yeah im doin fine _

_ even better now that i got my bros number hell yeah dude _

_ now i can finally send you the stuff i send crys _

_ i can be like see crys its only fair i send this stuff to silver too _

_ and she'll be like "tch" but i know she secretly loves my content. _

This. Is more than Silver expected. He's at a bit of a loss for words. Well, clarifying a statement is usually a pretty safe bet.

_ Your… content? _

_ ohhh my god dude _

_ oh my god yeah. my content _

[ _ ok here here's a taste check this out  _ ](https://imgur.com/4amnStz)

_...I'm not really sure I understand? _

_ no no that's fine dude bc now. now that i have your number. we have all the time in the world _

_ for you to learn _

All the time in the world… to learn? About Gold's content? 

That sounds a whole lot like Silver's going to be hearing from Gold far more frequently more than he expected to.

His first instinct is to snap off something like  _ Don't go thinking you can contact me at any time _ or  _ Remember that some of us have work to do, _ but he knows that he'd just be being a dick if he did that, and, well. He doesn't really mean that, anyways. Sure, yes, he's often busy, but he isn't an idiot, and he knows Gold isn't an idiot, either. If he tells Gold that he genuinely really needs to focus on something, he knows he'll take it seriously.

So instead, he just replies,

_ I see. _

and leaves it at that.

\-----

Silver's guess that Gold would be contacting him more than first expected turns out to be correct. Two days later, his PokéGear's text tone goes off again.

Silver opens up the texting app, takes a good, long look at the message he's received from Gold, and thinks that maybe he should have gone with the snappy reply in their last conversation.

_ ok silvr i need u to do smth v important for me _

_ now listev close ok _

_ i nee ed u to tellm,me who thhe thickesgs member of tbe go rock quads is _

_ like in ur profesionl opjnion _

_ who has thed most cake _

_ god it looks likr im drunk or sm sht _

_ im not im jst on my akateboard _

Silver sighs, lightly, as he first deciphers Gold's typos, and then his meaning. When he does, he sighs again, more pronounced this time. Honestly. It's 8am, and he wants to know which of the Go-Rock Quads has the most ass? He couldn't even wait til later in the day?

...He couldn't wait until he  _ wasn't on his skateboard?? _

_ Gold, why do you even want to know? _

_ bcos im askign everyone _

_ red says its billy _

_ blue saud tifany _

_ green blocjed me _

_ cmon silver it,s fr scidnce _

_ Gold, I'm not going to go look up pictures of the Go-Rock Quads' asses at 8:07am. _

_ ok well if thsts the only thign holding u back just do it ltr n get back to me then _

_ That's not-- _

_ pleeeeaase silbver _

_ ill brign u like. sm chips or smth _

_ u liks the spicy ones right _

Silver doesn't know what makes him say it. Maybe it's the promise of a free snack. Maybe he just knows the easiest way to get Gold off his back is to play along. Maybe it's due to the inexplicable feeling that blooms in his chest upon the realization that Gold must have remembered some off-hand comment about his favorite snacks. Why is he feeling this over snacks? He shakes his head.

Regardless of the reason, he finds himself typing,

_ Fine. _

Which is met by a,

_ YESSS silver ur tbe best _

And, indeed, when it's a little later in the morning and he's had time to properly wake up and accept the fact that he's about to Google "go rock quads from behind" (which will be followed by a chain of progressively more specific search queries as each one pulls up unhelpful images until he finally gives in and just searches "go rock quads ass sizes"), he conducts his research, as promised, and leaves Gold with a simple answer.

_ Clyde. _

_ YESSSSS I KNEW YOU HAD TASTE _

_ people rly think billy has the most cake… smh _

_ he could never throw it back as hard as clyde. thank god im friends with at least one sane person _

Silver somehow manages to simultaneously feel like smiling, frowning, and simply staring off into space with the tiredest eyes he possibly can. He settles on staring at his PokéGear for another minute, until the screen goes to sleep and he shakes himself out of whatever little reverie he just found himself in and lets himself feel whatever it is he's feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i started writing this with the intentions of it only being funny but then i remembered what a sucker i am for people supporting silver and for him being able to have the kind of relationships he (for the most part) couldn't experience as a kid so. silver can have little a sappy ... as a treat

_ hey silver _

Silver's PokéGear goes off.

_ silver _

It's his text tone.

_ silver _

Silver opens his eyes.

_ silver _

He looks at the clock on his nightstand, its glowing blue digits spelling out an unfortunate reality.

_ silver _

It's 4:53am. He thinks maybe his clock is mocking him.

_ silver dude _

He reaches up. Drags his hand down his face.

_ silverrrrr _

Contemplates, for a second, banging his head on his headboard until he falls back asleep.

_ silver silver silver _

Slaps his hand around on the table until he locates his PokéGear.

_ my bro my dude my man silver _

Types out, with as much force as he can (i.e. jabbing at the keys very harshly, which would probably have more effect if he didn't keep missing the right keys and having to backspace),

_ Gold. It is 5am. _

_ What. The fuck. Do you want. _

_ SILVERRR there you are _

_ yes i know its 5am im sorry but also dude _

_ i hit castelia city today and passed by this one pawn shop _

_ but theyve got this fuckin _

_ big honkin proteam omega figure _

_ looks EXTREMELY limited edition if you ask me _

_ and its like . its cheap bro _

_ do you want it _

_ I _

_ What? _

_ do u want the figurine dude _

_ look i dont think they realize what theyre selling here _

_ legit its like. ¥30,000 _

_ and i may not be an expert but ive hung out w you long enough to know _

_ that this bitch is some collectors shit _

_ so i ask again. do. you want. the figure. _

_ … _

_ What does it look like _

_ uhh like _

_ idk a foot tall or so _

_ its like the full robot not just one of them _

_ its posing with its right arm out and its got pikachu on its head _

_ Oh my god _

_ looks like its kinda stomping on the ground _

_ wait what _

_ That's the _

_ That's the limited edition Power Pose figurine _

_ They made like a thousand of those for the premiere of the reboot back in 2007 _

_ Oh my god? _

_ heh knew it was somethin special _

_ so like. yeah i should get it? _

_ Yes _

_ Please _

_ I'll pay you back _

_ lol no need my man _

_ this is a gift from me to u _

_ well obviously my presence alone is a gift but you catch my drift _

_ anyway im gonna go buy this sucker before some other dude who just HAPPENS to be the biggest proteam omega stan this side of kalos walks in and snatches it _

_ try not to cry in the meantime my guy aight _

Silver may have already failed in that regard. Shit, he's actually crying. Fuck. Is it because he's soon going to get his mitts on one of the rarest pieces of Proteam Omega merch out there? Is it because he only slept for 3 hours? Is it because Gold saw something and immediately thought of him? Thought to go out of his way to do something extremely kind for him?

He grabs a tissue, wipes his eyes. Fuck. Dries his face, and giggles, and then all of a sudden the laughter is bubbling out of his chest and yeah, ok, maybe he definitely didn't get enough sleep, but he's--he's happy? He's actually really excited, and he knows, suddenly, that he wants to do something for Gold in return. He knows he doesn't _have_ to, knows he's under no obligation to. But if he can, he'd like to make Gold feel the same way he's feeling.

He gets an idea immediately, but it's one that he definitely won't be able to act upon at--jesus, at 5:17 in the morning--so, for the moment, he opts to simply pick his PokéGear back up and say,

_ Thank you, Gold. Really. It means a lot. _

before he plunks it back down on his nightstand and promptly crashes back down into sleep.

\-----

Later on, when it's no longer  _ way _ too early, Silver starts mapping out his idea a bit more. Gold's mentioned how old his skateboard is a couple times, recently, talking about how it's gotten a bit wobbly and rather less sturdy than before. So, Silver wants to go get him a new one--but he wants to decorate it, too. Make it special, memorable.

He does his research, of course--he isn't about to go and shell out a bunch of money on something that turns out to be a total piece of junk. But luckily, Gold's gone on about his skateboard long enough for Silver to have a good idea of what he's looking for, and once he finds it, he wastes little time in picking it up.

Once he's got it, he spends days painting it--he gives it a mild, cream-to-green gradient, then adds on patterns of little Egg decals. He really does hope Gold will like this, he thinks as he seals the paint, and that an Egg motif isn't too on-the-nose for a Hatcher.

He never really needed to worry, though. They meet up at a café, the two of them, once Gold is back in Johto from his vacation in Unova. Gold gives him the figurine and Silver stares at it in total awe, turning it over in his hands for a good few minutes, before he remembers that, right, he has something to give Gold too. Gold goes, no way, really? and Silver says, yeah, and pulls out the skateboard from the bag at his feet, and then it's Gold's turn to be speechless for a little bit. Silver shifts a bit nervously in his seat, asks if it's okay, and Gold says, dude, are you kidding me, it's perfect, I've got to try it out right now. 

Silver watches him skate around the road outside with such a profoundly  _ warm _ feeling in his chest that he thinks he'd want to hold onto it even during the hottest days of summer.

When he goes home that evening, his bag is full of a limited-edition collector's figurine and his heart is full of a contentedness that he hopes to keep feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the part where silver sits on the kitchen floor to text gold is taken directly from the Many Times I Have Done That Exact Same Thing and ended up burning whatever im cooking

Silver, for once, actually has a relaxing morning. He had (god knows how) managed to get to sleep much earlier than usual, allowing him to get up in time to see the sun rise, enjoy a cup of coffee, tend to his Pokémon, and just generally  _ enjoy _ the morning.

It's so calming, in fact, that even Gold's next message is not enough to break the wave of peace he's been riding.

_ ok so remember that time when we met in olivine city and i told you my theory about how tom tom and jerry is actually in a coma and jerry is just his subconscious manifesting in different ways _

It does come pretty close, though.

_ Yes, Gold. _

_ Yes. I remember your Tom and Jerry theory. Very clearly. _

_ yea u were like "gold i dont care" and "stop trying to tell me about your cartoon show theories" and it broke me poor little heart _

_ We were in the middle of a mission!!! _

_ yea ok fair _

_ me poor little heart will recover in due time _

_ but anyway my point is _

_ i hung with red yesterday _

_ gave him the run-down _

_ brought him up to speed on The Theory _

_ Oh, no. _

_ LOL _

_ anyway yeah he said it was the most interesting theory he had ever heard and even contributed a bit of evidence _

_ so i think that's a point in my favor _

_ Of course he would be interested. Did he never subject you to his theory about how Ed, Edd, and Eddy are in purgatory?  _

_ This kind of thing is his bread and butter. _

_ SHDJHDJDHS HIS  _ **_WHAT_ ** _ THEORY _

_ Yeah. When I met with him and Green in Viridian City a while back, he saw a drawing of Ed and the others on a poster stapled to a street pole. _

_ And he goes, "Oh, hey, Silver, you know, there's actually a lot of evidence to suggest that Eddy and his friends died a long time ago and are actually in hell?" _

_ And I said "What?" which I think is a pretty normal reaction.  _

_ And Red goes, "Oh man, okay," and then he starts listing out the base points of his theory and Green just gives me some sort of sympathetic pat on the back and walks off. _

_ oh my _

**_fucking god_ **

_ he NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT ANY OF THIS!!!!!! _

_ sorry silver my main man but i need to go get his ass for keeping this under wraps _

_ honestly. honestly. you explain the intricacies of your tom and jerry theory to a guy you know will revel in it _

_ and he doesn't bother mentioning that he has a fucking ed edd and eddy purgatory theory? _

_ smh. ill talk to you later silver i need to chew a bitch out _

_ Have fun, Gold. _

Something tugs at Silver's pant leg. He looks away from his PokéGear; it's Weavile, its claws hooked ever so lightly into his jeans to get his attention. "Hey, Weavile," Silver says, gently patting its clawed hand. "What's up?"

Weavile tilts its head, curiosity in its eyes. It points upward, toward Silver's face, and Silver's hand follows, wondering if he's got something on his face. He realizes, when his fingers brush over his cheeks, that he's grinning. Oh, he thinks. He looks back down at Weavile.

"I'm fine," he says. "I was just talking to Gold. Ever since I gave him my number he's been talking to me way more often." Weavile flicks its ear, the kind of motion Silver knows is positive, and Silver's smile broadens. "Yeah, I don't mind, really. I mean, he still manages to be just as irritating and boisterous as he is in person, but in a--in a good way?" Weavile nuzzles his hand; he scritches his fingers along the back of its head. "It's enjoyable. This extra contact has been"--he waves his other hand in the air, searching for a word--"nice," he finishes a bit lamely.

Weavile seems to get the gist of it, though, as it purrs in a way that Silver knows isn't just because he's petting it.

\-----

Silver enjoys talking with Gold. He knows this. He acknowledges it. It's not even a matter of looking forward to their conversations  _ despite _ Gold being, rather often, exasperating as hell. Maybe, he thinks, it's moreso  _ because  _ of that fact? Silver doesn't really know how to wrap his head around the equation of "annoying = good," but at least, in the moment, he doesn't really need to think about it, and can instead just bask in his confoundingly pleasant vexation.

The moment, in this case, being when his PokéGear lights up and he checks it and reads, 

_ hey silver would we still be bros if i told you i was writing a three page essay explaining the tom and jerry theory because ruby heard about it and said he was interested _

Silver's forehead slowly lowers until it  _ thunks _ against the countertop next to his stove. He keeps one eye on the eggs he's cooking as he types back,

_ I don't know, Gold. I mean, yeah, sure, you saved us from the wrath of God that one time, but… a Tom and Jerry essay? _

_ I'm sorry, Gold, I don't really know if we can still be friends after that… _

_ sigh. yeah youre right _

_ stopping literal god together forms a bond only breakable by extreme cartoon theorizing hijinks and i crossed the line. i apologize _

Silver smirks, recognizing it this time as it curls unbidden across his face. He gives his eggs a stir.

_ Well, I GUESS I can forgive you. This one time. _

_ oh thank you silver _

_ i promise itll never happen again _

_ next time i get the urge to write eight pages of mla-formatted analysis with cited sources ill make sure to stop and think _

_ "shit i cant do this. if silver finds out his fury will be greater than that which even arceus could throw at me" _

_ Right, exactly. _

Silver sits down on the floor, back against the wall, pulling his PokéGear towards himself as he settles into a position more suitable for texting.

_ Jokes aside, it's cool that Ruby's intrigued. _

_ you think so? _

_ Yeah. I mean, it's nice that you have a chance to… expand upon something that interests you. _

_ If you're actually writing that essay, I'd read it, too, when it's done. _

_ silver bro for real? _

_ You get so invested in things you do, and--I like that. I like seeing your passion come through. _

_ That includes when it's in the form of a literal essay about a cartoon theory. _

_ I've never really been actually annoyed by it. _

_ shit silver on god you boutta make a bro cry _

_ dude you know that it's the same way for you though right _

_ It is? _

_ yeah man like seeing all the effort you put into taking care of your pokemon or your research _

_ or stuff just like how Into It you get when youre talking about proteam omega. its nice to see _

_...I hadn't realized. _

_ maybe _

_ maybe two bros can have little a mutual appreciation for each others passion _

_ as a treat _

_. _

_ What? _

_ lol its a meme _

_ i just mean i think its cool that were both passionate people and that we both respect that _

_ Oh. Yeah, it is. _

_ :') ok thats enough emotional vulnerability for today i have to get back to writing this sweet sweet essay _

_ FUCK MY EGGS _

_ she won't write herse _

_ what _

_ i mean im not sure why you want me to do that to your eggs but go off i guess _

_ THEYRE BURNING _

_ DHJDHD SILVER??? _

Silver scrambles (damnit, not the time for puns) to his feet as he realizes that, yeah, that sort of acrid scent he'd been starting to smell was smoke. He curses as he pulls the pan off the burner, PokéGear forgotten on the counter as he tries to salvage the unblackened parts of the eggs.

By the time he's tossed out the burnt bits, cleaned the pan, fanned the smoke out of the kitchen, and ran his hands through his hair a couple times to calm himself down, the notification on Gold's texts read  _ 21 min ago. _

_ ok ok for real im gonna go work on this bitch now good luck w your eggs _

_ talk to you later dude. and thanks _

Silver puffs out a breath; it pushes a lock of hair out of his face for a moment before smacking back into his nose. He brushes it aside, then responds,

_ Sorry for taking a while, but yeah, good luck. And thank you too. _

And then he can  _ finally _ get to what's left of his eggs.


End file.
